The First Dark One
by orthankg1
Summary: This is a theory as to what the first moments of 3rd season, who Peter Pan is, and why they should all fear him, and how there only way home, is to give Rupelstilskin the power of the First Dark One. P.S. first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: The First One

**Don't own anything, all rights and characters go to Disney. You know what I mean. re-uploaded for spelling and grammar errors and continuity problem  
**

After the ship came out of the portal, the Charmings, Regina, Rumple, and Hook looked around to see that the ship was unharmed by the voyage and they were all perfectly fine, after a moment of silence, Emma looked at Rumple, at first she was shocked at how he looked, but got over it surprisingly quickly.

_'I've seen ogres and dragons before, compared to that, what's a gold skinned Gold.'_ she thought

"So" Charming was the first to speak. "what do you mean by we should fear who has Henry, you're the Dark One, nothing can harm you or kill you here and your all powerful, so what are we up against Gold."

Rumple sighed and then waved his hand, causing chairs to appear in a puff of purple smoke like the globe had, "You might as well sit down, it's a long story" he said in his childish Dark one voice that all but Emma had heard before. "A long, long, long time ago, magic was a neutral force, neither good, nor evil; over time, man and other beings started to use it, and so worlds started to chose, magic, technology, or a mix; over time magic started to be corrupted, becoming good or bad, this is why you can use magic of both types to do the same thing, dark magic can heal, and good magic can harm, but good magic cannot be used to torture or painfully kill a person like dark magic can, and dark magic can't revive a person, healing them, as quickly as good magic can; a pair of very powerful twin brothers noticed this; one of the brothers was good, the other was evil, and so each one wanted to permanently tip magic to their side, so they went on a long quest and after many years, they found the source of all magic, and so they removed their own hearts and tossed then into the pure magic, hoping that there pure goodness or pure evil would be able to tip the scale and cause all magic to be good or evil, what they did was send the magic into a state of turmoil, shifting from dark to light, in the end they both died." he said.

By now everyone was quite fascinated by Rumple's story, so they didn't interrupt him when he stopped for breath. "The magic then entered their bodies, causing them to be re-animated, they each became a genderless form of pure magic, one dark beast, that looked like a half man half dragon, the other, a light ball of energy, with long tentacles of light. Many hundreds years later, the dark magic and light magic fought in an all out battle for complete control of magic, their armies of sorcerers fought for days without rest, in the end the two forces met, and attack with all their might, in the end the light beast was wounded and it's magic fell on top of what is today the dwarf mine, creating faerie dust diamonds, and the faeries were born, the dark beast, was split into three different parts, each one gaining one of the beasts three special powers, a man with scales gained immortality, a small wingless dragon gained the power to go to any and all worlds, even the ones without magic in them, and the shadow gained the power of flight."

"And the shadow became Peter Pan." said Hook filling in the blanks.

"Yes" said Rumple. "After seeing what happened, the armies fled the battle field, as did the most of the faeries; upon the realization of what had happened, the three dark ones started to fight, each one wanting the power of the other two, hopping that by killing them, that they might get the power back; the immortal one quickly gained the upper hand."

"How." Charming was the one to speak this time.

"You power magic using one of three thing, life force, inner magic, or subconsciously making a deal with the pure magic; life force is very simple, you cast a spell, you feel a bit dizzy depending on its intensity, and you will die of old age sooner than before; with inner magic, you tap into a magic that you naturally have, All beings have it, but 99% of the time the magic is so faint that you can't do much more then very weak spells, and have to wait a long while to for it to recharge, so you compensate the rest of the required energy with life force or a magic charm of some kind which contains magical energy; the last way is if you consciously or subconsciously say to yourself, "I don't want to use my life force", but cast the spell any way, if this happens, the magic comes with a different price, the pure magic influences fate so that you losses something, what it is is based on some form of scale of sentimental value to you or something, you might lose it tomorrow, or in 50 years; all magic requires you to make a small deal with the pure magic, but how great depends on how much life force you gave up or how much inner magic you use."

"I still don't follow how the immortal one was winning." Regina said, looking tired of her old teacher's story.

"He won because he could use as much life force as he wanted and not have any negative effects, and he still had his inner magic to use, which I'm guessing was equal to the other two Dark Ones, and because he was immortal, he couldn't be harmed like the others." Said Emma.

Rumple was quite surprised and a bit proud that Emma had figured it out. "Yes, and seeing that, they could not beat him, they along with a few remaining faeries, including a particular blue faerie that had most of the power, cast a spell on the immortal Dark One and a dagger, causing his life force and magic to be bound to it, and then fled, unable to fight anymore and worried about what fate had in-store for them because of all the magic the last attack took. The shadow latter came across the giants, who were being hunted by humans for their magic beans, and offered to help them by creating a beanstalk for them that only those who knew of it would be able to see, in exchange, they gave him two magic beans and promised not to give any of them to the immortal dark one for 1,000 years, they excepted, and the shadow went to Neverland, there, he drove away the dragon, using his ability to stay high in the air, the dragons attacks were less affective; over time, the dragon stayed away from the other Dark Ones, and grew old and weak, 700 or so years later, the shadow used his last bean to find and kill the dragon, gaining his power, and is still looking for away to get the immortal's power, staying on Neverland so he wouldn't age, he then one day found a seer, and in exchange for her freedom, she told him that one day a boy would be the other Dark Ones undoing if he found that boy that lived in a land without magic, and so has spent all these years searching that world."

"And you think that Greg and Tamara are working for him and that Henry is that boy?" Emma said scared of the answer she was sure she already knew.

"I know it's him." Rumple said without emotion.

"WHAT!?" All of them said.

"A long time ago, before Bae was born and I was the Dark One, I was asked to guard a seer on the battle field of one of the first ogre wars, she told me that my actions on the battle field would leave him fatherless, so I crippled myself so I wouldn't have to fight and so Bae would have a father, something I never had. Now what the seer didn't tell me was that Bae would lose his father either to death by the ogres, or by a complicated chain of events including me becoming the new Dark One and him running away. Years later I found the seer, and after telling me to make the dark curse and that I would not cast it or break it, she said if I wanted to know more I would have to take her power, I did, and as gratitude, told me that the future is a puzzle, that I would have to learn to see what can be from what will be, and that you can never be sure if you have found all the pieces or not, with her dieing breath she gave me the last piece, that Bae and I would reunite, that a boy would guide me to him and bring us together, but that the price would be that the boy would be my undoing. She then died and I decided that I would just kill the boy." The others looked very unnerved at this. "What I didn't know was the boy would be my grandson and that he would be Bae's only child."

"So why come and risk your undoing?" Hook asked.

"Because I need to honor Bea, you all couldn't face him and win, and I'm the only way we could get home." Was Rumple's reply

"What do you mean?" asked Charming.

"Peter Pan, is as powerful as two of me, can fly, and is older than me; he will use Henry as bait to lure me here, and will use him to kill me."

"I thought your Dagger was the only thing that could kill you." Said Hook

"Yes that is true, but most magical beings can give up their power, under normal circumstances I can't, but Peter Pan is the exception to the rule, I can only ever give up my powers to him because him and I are from the same original power, but doing so will most likely kill me, like it did the seer when I took her power; after he gets my power, he will most likely kill all of you."

"So why come here Gold?" Emma asked, fearing the answer.

"Because Henry will die if I don't, and I know how to beat him."

"How!?"

"With your parent's help, I made the true love potion from their hair, I can do it again, and with that I will be able to use the potion to weaken him so that I can take his powers even if he doesn't want to give them up"

"I thought true love's kiss broke all curses."

"Yes it does, but this is not a curse, it is pure dark magic, so you need more than one kiss to break it, however, one kiss would weaken me or him greatly, if I can use just one drop of the potion, it will weaken him but not destroy his power so I can take it without risking Henry."

"And why should we let you become more powerful by taking his power, why not just kill him?" Regina sneered.

"Because in case you didn't realize, we are stuck in Neverland with no way back, unless there is another bean just lying around on this ship." Rumple opened his arms, drawing their attention to the whole main deck. "So if any of you want to get back home, then I need his power, also if I get it, we can travel back to the Enchanted Forest without needing to wait for more beans to grow, and could still travel back to Storybrooke, because only beans and Peter Pan's power can travel between magic and none magic words, so Jefferson's hat won't work, plus you must first find a place where the two land's energy overlap, which could be outside the border, so unless you are eager to be on my hit list because you have his power and want to kill him yourself, which could get Henry killed if there life force is linked, which it probably is, not to mention you would need to train with your new powers for years before you could take others to different lands, then yes it must be me."

"What do you mean "if there life force is linked"?" Asked Emma.

"An old curse was once made in order to cheat death; a person could link their life force to another's, so that if they were killed or hurt, the life force of the other person, would bring them back to life, heal them or it could also stop you from aging, but at the cost of that persons own life force, now the person losing the life force, had to have an equal amount of more than the one who was being killed or else it won't work all the way, but they would still die, so if you kill Peter Pan while their life force is linked, then all you will do is kill Henry."

"I thought that curse was lost thousands of years ago." Said Charming, who had heard about it in some book years ago.

"What part of older than me don't you get, he knows all the lost curses, especially that one, he uses the life force of the lost boys to keep him from ageing when he leaves Neverland, but because you don't age there anyway and there are so many of them, they don't really notice."

"And how does your taking his power not kill Henry or the lost boys?" asked Snow.

"It's not 100% a sure thing, considering this has never happened before on this scale in any realm, I'm going off the fact that, if an average magical being gives up or has their power taken, while having their life force bound, they either, don't die but have their life force bound to the person with the power now, or die because their life force was drained to prevent the person losing their power's death."

"So Henry could still die!" asked Regina in alarm.

"No he wouldn't, because there must be hundreds of lost boys, and so if that did happen, only a very tiny amount of Henry's life force would be used." Said Emma, realizing some of Gold's plan.

Everyone seemed shocked at that, especially Gold. "Once again Emma is right, and if Peter Pan is powerless I can forcefully remove the bond he has with Henry and all the lost boys, or even reverse it, and if they are bound to me, I can still easily release them."

"So what's to stop us from using the true love potion on you and finally getting rid of the Dark One forever?" Asked Charming.

"Your wife once asked me something similar, why not just let me die and be done with the Dark One, well like her, I don't think you could look Henry in the eye and say "I killed your grandfather", and also if that won't satisfy Hook, I should remind you that is order to get home you still need me, so killing me won't help you very much." Rumple said, a little annoyed at his stupid questions. 'That and with the full power of the First Dark One, true love's kiss could no longer break or even weaken the "curse" because it would no longer be a cure but a part of me, I could destroy the dagger so no one could kill me, and I will be able to use the extra true love potion to permanently suppress the beastly nature of the Dark One, so I won't need to worry about hurting my new family or imagining up reasons to kill people, so I won't lose them to the curse again.' He thought.

* * *

Later that night Emma went to talk to Rumple in private.

"Ok Gold, I know that you're not telling me something, you left Bell in our land, crying thinking she won't ever see you again; you wouldn't do that unless you weren't sure about this."

"I don't know what you're talking about; dearie."

"Don't give me that Gold" she said in a less then happy way.

"Ok, as I said this is entirely experimental, there is no way to know for sure how this will turn out, and so me, Henry, or both could die, Peter Pan could kill us all, or he could let us go, though the first one is a lot more like him; so no, there is no way to know for sure that it will work, or what the outcome will be.

"So, this could either go to the hell in a hand basket, or go off without a hitch?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself sheriff."

After a short pause he spoke again. "I do have one failsafe though, it's a spell I found years ago, you use it on an object, it's like the life force binding curse, only it will absorb the magical signature of a spell or special ability of a certain magical being if they have not been dead long, I modified it so you can use it on anything, even yourself, it's the way old sorcerers made a necklace or ring make so you could swim and breath under water like a mermaid, and how Jefferson's hat can portal jump; use it on Peter Pan if we die and focus on the wish to get home, it will give you the power to portal jump between worlds and get you home, and you can use the magic globe to guide you home."

"What is your price?"

"This is all assuming that I am dead at this point dearie, so, you make sure that Bell is alright, that she doesn't hurt herself when she is grieving, that she gets everything in the Dark Castle, and that no one hurts her because of her association with me or tries to marry her for her wealth or any other reason then love."

Emma thought for a moment and then said "Deal."

**hope you liked it, please review and tell me if you want more, this might be a 2-5 chapter thing, not sure yet.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell me everything

**Don't own anything, all rights and characters go to Disney. You know what I mean. ****re-uploaded for spelling and grammar errors**.  


Emma thought for a moment and then said "Deal."

"Excellent." said Gold.

"If you tell me everything."

"What."

"I know there must be more that you're not telling me, there always is; now normally I don't care but this involves my son, so you tell me everything or I won't help Bell if you die."

"Is that a threat?"

"It involves my son so you better believe it, come on I wouldn't hold back from you if it involved your son, I'm only asking that you do the same for me."

"Very well Miss Swan would like to know."

"Everything and anything that could possibly relate to Henry's safety, what this power is, and how it will affect you, or anyone else."

"Okay then, odds are Henry will be safe up to the point where we actually have to fight Peter Pan, he will want him to be safe and unharmed so that he can use him as a bargaining chip, but when we have to fight him all bets are off on who is safe."

"Okay and."

"This power is very old, as I said it is the most ancient of dark magic, going back to near the dawn of time, it was created after magic was corrupted by people using it, once I gain that power I can cast any and all spells, including the forbidden curses."

"Okay, what are those?"

"There are five of them that I know of, the first one allows you to revive the recent dead but it takes hundreds of years worth of life force to do it, and will only revive them for a short time about one second to every 300 years of life force you use, it can also revive the long dead, assuming you have a strand of hair from two family members that are blood relations, and in this case requires thousands of years of life force for only one or two seconds."

"So you could revive Neil with yours and Henry's hair, and since you're immortal, you won't have to worry about paying the life force."

"You're very clever, yes that is one of my plans, the second one allows me to kill anyone or anything instantly without hope of them being revived or being able to be healed, the third one would allow me to control how a person acts, be able to change their personalities like mutual what they like hate, love, who they care about, those sorts of things, although you'd be unable to destroy or creates true love using this, but you could still make someone care about you or hate someone, shift their morals, and make them do things that they would not normally do, the fourth one would allow you to track persons energy, like the spell I gave Charming to track Jefferson, only in this case you don't need an object the person has, while it would work with that, you can also use a loved one's memory or the last place they were, or place they've been."

"So you can use that one to find Neil."

"Exactly, the last forbidden curse is actually one I made, it's the Dark Curse."

"Wait a second I thought Regina could cast that, so how is it forbidden."

"In order to cast that particular curse, Regina had sacrificed the heart of her father, along with many other things in order to do it, but the heart of her father was the heart of the person who loved her unconditionally, even though he knew all the terrible things she had done he still loved her and would do anything for her, this kind of love was something that a truly evil person should not have, that they could not have, that is why Regina was the only person who could possibly cast it, because by some fluke of nature she did."

"Okay, that makes sense, so how will this new power affect you."

"Once I gain this power, instead of being a curse, I will have true dark magic inside of me, so true loves kiss will not be able to take my power, I will be able to use it anywhere even in places where there is no magic like beyond the border, I could use magic, without actually having to pay a price, or at least less of one."

"Hold on I thought all magic and the price."

"It does, that's why I hate fairies."

"Okay, explain."

"All magic comes with a price that is because it follows the same rules as normal matter; you cannot create something out of nothing, only with magic it involves an equilibrium, you can't get good stuff to happen without something bad happening, or vice versa; now I accept this fact, that is why I always have a price when I use my magic, the fairies on the other hand do not, that is why they are so much better liked; but the thing is, they do have a price, it's just someone other than them pays it, when they save a child from sickness they don't allow themselves to get sick or someone else from the Royal family that they are helping to get sick, so who get sick."

"I don't know."

"The answer is a peasant, a nameless nobody, in some village, where sickness happens all the time, a child gets sick, because in order for one to be healed, one other has to be made sick; now this is okay, until you consider what about the child that was dying and was saved, what about the Queen that was barren but now isn't, what about the field that was not producing but now is, what about a happy ending that was made, in order for these to happen, someone who is not under the fairies protection must die, must become barren, must have a field that no longer produces, must lose their happy ending."

"That's horrible, how do they get away with this."

"Most of them don't even know it, and those that do figures it's for the greater good, but either way, if I gain this power, I'll be able to draw from magic itself, I will manipulate it, turning dark magic into good magic and vice versa, so that I will no longer need to charge as high of a price for my services, because I can use dark magic to do the harm, and the good magic to the good."

"Okay, how could you change magic?"

"If you have a good side, you can turn dark magic good, or with a bad side turn good magic dark."

"Oh, okay so what else.

"I might also be able to use whatever is left of the true love potion to be able to suppress the dark ones nature, when combined with the personality changing curse, I may be able to make it so that I'll be less defensive of my son and family, I knows and sound very good, but considering because of that I lost him, I think it will be better I took it down a few notches, at least to the point where I don't feel the urge to turn a man into a snail and step on them because my son ran in front of his cart and got hurt."

"Yes I suppose that might be good idea, but why did you need true love in the first place, can't you just take his power."

"He must either give it up willingly, or must be so weak that he could not resist my attempts to take it, that's why he needs Henry to bargain with me, because he can't just take my powers, so he'll trade the boy for them."

"Okay so is anything else I need to know, and even if I don't need to know it is there anything else that is important or even unimportant."

"No, no that's everything."

"Are you sure Gold, are you really sure that is everything."

"Yes Emma that's everything, I'm not going to lie to you because you wouldn't lie to me if it was my son, so I wouldn't lie to you either."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day they got their first sight of Neverland, it was a nice island, lots of trees sandy beaches and sunny, it would be even nicer if they were here for a different reason. After leaving the boat they headed for Peter Pan's hideout.

"Okay so how do we know that he doesn't know were here?" Charming asked.

"Oh he knows were here, he knows why we're here, and he knows that we know where he is, he'll be waiting, probably with a large number of lost boys guarding Henry." Said Gold.

"Then why not just come out and attack us?" Regina asked.

"Because he wants to have the home field advantage, and attacking us is not what he wants, he knows that he can't beat me, so you can use Henry to give me to surrender my power."

"So were going to walk into a trap, fight off a large number of lost boys which are probably had hundreds of years of training and fighting, along with a magical shadow that is two times stronger than you are, while they're holding Henry captive, and walk out of there alive and with them being the ones that lose." Said Snow.

"Yep, so what can possibly go wrong?" Said Gold.

They walked in silence for a long time, each one thinking but not wanting to say what they all knew, that this was suicide mission, and odds are none of them would get out of it alive, but that they were all willing to risk it in order to save Henry. When they got to the entrance to Peter Pan's hideout Gold asked if they all knew what they had to do, nodding they went inside.

**Thanks to JChase for the review, sorry about nothing happening really in the chapter, just wanted make some things clear before next chapter, next one will be from Henry's point of view about being captured and rescued.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Atack and revenge

Don't own anything, all rights and characters go to Disney. You know what I mean.

**Author note: anything in bold is in the characters past, while there still planning the attack, while normal text is what is happening right now in the cave.**

After walking through the tunnel, Regina, Emma, and Rumpelstiltskin came into a large cavern, it was a nice little place, a few fires, some beds, and a few tables, and it would be in a very nice place to stay if it wasn't for the army of lost boys they are and the giant shadow they assumed was Peter Pan looking down at them menacingly.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Peter Pan greeted, his voice sounded very far off, and then very close, like an echo, "it was so nice of you to come and join us, and you brought friends."

"Yes and it was so nice of you to invite us" Rumpelstiltskin said with a fake smile, "now tell me, I understand person of interest to me was going to be here, where is he, I won't be making too many deals with you until I know he's here and safe."

With that Peter Pan signaled some lost boys to bring Henry out.

* * *

**When Henry woke up he found himself in a cage with some food and questionable water, after yelling for a minute things like "who are you" and "come on out and face me like a man", a lost boy came and told him to shut up, then a large black shadow came down with Greg and Tamara and said "Good your awake, do you know why you're here."**

"**No, but if you're smart you will let me go, you have no idea who my family and what they're capable of, and you if you do know who they are, then you're crazy for capturing me." Henry said, in truth try to convince himself more than them of the inevitability of his rescue.**

**The information did not exactly have the effect Henry was hoping for, instead of cowering in fear, opening up the cage, and begging him to leave so he could tell Rumpelstiltskin and his family not to slaughter them mercilessly, this shadow just laughed, "Yes I know who you are, yes I know you are the grandson of my brother Rumpelstiltskin, and yes I have already sensed him, and he is coming for you."**

"**What you mean by brother." was all Henry could think of besides 'oh great that didn't go according to plan and I hope Rumpelstiltskin can beat him'.**

"**Rumpelstiltskin contains last part of the original dark ones power, I intend on trading you for it, when he comes here, the deal can begin; until then, consider yourself our honored guest; and if you should try to escape, know that I will find you wherever you are."**

**As the shadow turned to leave with Greg and Tamara, "Wait, what's your name, and I was wondering if I could ask Greg and Tamara** **question." Henry asked.**

"**My name is Peter Pan, and yes you may ask them a question." Was Peter Pan's reply.**

"**If you guys were trying so hard to get rid of magic, why on earth would you side with him? Shouldn't he be worse than Storybroke; I mean considering the fact that he's been going back and forth between here and our land for such a long time." Was Henry's question.**

"**That's just it," Greg said, "he's been going back and forth for thousands of years looking for one boy."**

"**So when we met him, he was unlike any other magical being; while most of them had only a little bit of magic he had an extreme amount, he was completely unstoppable." Tamara said.**

"**So our bosses made a deal with him hundreds of years ago; in exchange for us helping him locate the one boy he was looking for, he would never take another boy except for that one again, and once he had him he would never come back to our land again." Greg said.**

"**So once we found you, our objective changed; it was no longer relevant whether or not we get rid Storybroke, what became more important was fulfilling our deal, thus saving hundreds of children, and ridding our land of his filth for all of time;" Tamara said, then looking up at Peter Pan "no offense."**

"**And so you think that with all of his power, especially the power will get from my grandfather, and he will keep his promise, and that he will not just kill you and your loved ones." Henry said.**

"**Considering the fact that he swore on some pretty heavy duty magical things, yes we think that he'll keep his word." Was Greg's reply.**

**After they left, Henry sat down to think, 'Well this is officially the worst day of my life; actually the second grade play might have been worse.' Henry shuddered, removing the time he had to dress-up as a pink bunny rabbit for the Peter rabbit play, why on earth that suit was pink Henry would never understand, and one of the worst things was that they added all sorts of lines to make it more of a moral story, cheesy things like "oh how I should listen to my mother, and not gone and stolen from Mr. McGregor, now I am stuck in this cold wet watering can, without my jacket, oh if only I had listened to her, and been obedient little bunny rabbit." It wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't been for the kindergartner who came up and gave him a pitying look saying "I feel so sorry for you." it's when the little kids know that a play is cheesy that you know you're in trouble.**

* * *

When they saw Henry, it took all of Emma and Regina's willpower not to go up and hug him.

"Here he is." Said Peter Pan.

"Yes he is, now tell your men to get out from behind me, I want them in front of me before we begin." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"And why would I do that."

"I dislike being outnumbered it makes for too much stupid, also when a person is behind you they usually get the stupid idea in their heads they can "get the drop on you" I believe is the appropriate term, and I don't think they want me to show them just how wrong they are if they were to act on that idea."

"Very well, everybody come and stand behind me." Peter Pan said.

After all lost boys came in and stood behind Peter Pan Rumpelstiltskin said, "Good now we can begin our deal. "

"Yes, now we both know what the other person wants, so is there really anything we must discuss." Said Peter Pan.

"Yes there is," Rumpelstiltskin sneered, "1: before we begin the power transfer, I want you to unbind Henry's life force; 2: I want to his mothers to be able to inspect him, to make sure you haven't done anything to him, or harm to him in any physical or magical way; 3: I want you to swear on the first magic itself, that you will a Lao anyone who came with me to leave, and that you will never harm a member of the Charming's family, Regina's family, Bell's family, or Hook's family; 4: and finally, that while the rest of the lands are yours for the taking, you will never enter fairytale land or earth, or send anyone or anything that is under your control, obligation, or orders, or allow anyone or anything under your control, obligation, or orders, to go there, or send anyone or anything there period, without getting permission from a member of Charming's direct line of descendents, telling them why it is you wish journey to either of those lands, exactly how long you intend to stay, and telling them anything you've done, taken, or anyone you spoke to, and you must get their permission to take anything or anyone, be they living or dead, with you when you leave, and you must do this after informing them exactly who you are, who they are, and if they're working for you, without the use of changing your or their appearance or anything else, and if you send anyone or anything," Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"And why would I agree to this." Said Peter Pan.

"Because you and I both know that while you might be strong, I'm a whole lot stronger, it doesn't matter how much power you've managed to amass, and you don't want to risk losing the fight to me" Rumpelstiltskin said in a very threatening manner, "also, the whole reason for this meeting is so that we can get Henry back unharmed, and while you and I both want to believe that this power transfer will work leaving us both relatively unharmed, we know this is not insured, and frankly it's very unlikely, so I want you to unbind Henry's life force to ensure that he will be unharmed by this process." Said Rumpelstiltskin's time is slightly more cheery way.

"Very well." Was Peter Pan's reply, and with a wave of his hand, they saw a stint purple line connecting him and Henry disappear, and then Henry ran over and hugged Emma and Regina.

Then suddenly Peter Pan yelled out in pain, and Henry saw an arrow sticking out of his side, the next thing he knew Regina grabbed his hand and started running towards the entrance of the cave.

* * *

"**The plan is very simple," said Rumpelstiltskin, "Snow will take Robin Hood's bow" he said while causing the bow to appear out of purple smoke, "and shoot Peter Pan with this arrow that has been dipped in true love potion, you'll need to be up on one of the ledges, and you don't need to see him, just visualize hitting him in the bow will do the rest."**

* * *

As Henry and Regina were running he saw a large purple and pink flash come from behind the cave.

* * *

"**There'll be a few moments where everything will go to heck in a hand basket, I need Regina to grab Henry and keep running out of the cave as fast as she can; and Charming, I need you to throw this," he said having a small crystal ball appear, "I'll be busy trying to keep Peter Pan under control, so I need you to throw this as hard as you can have it hit the ground near him, once it breaks releases spell that's designed to counteract the life force binding curse, I'll make it so that all the lost boys are behind him so it should make the spell more effective, I need you to throw it as soon as the arrow hits him, the longer it takes for the curse be broken, the longer he'll have to drain life force from lost boys so that he can fight me."**

* * *

After a few seconds of running, Henry saw Hook standing next to the entrance of the cave, holding a crystal ball in his hand, when they ran past him he threw it on the ground and suddenly an earthquake started.

* * *

"Now Hook, I need you to be waiting at the entrance to the cave, when you see Regina and Henry run by throw this at the ground, once it breaks you'll start to seal up the cave so no one can get out and follow." Rumpelstiltskin said giving him a crystal ball as well.

"But what about the people and that the cave." Hook asked.

"Once the ball is broken it will activate a spell in these two necklaces that will teleport them to the person that wearing it to a third one, Charming and Snow will each were one and Regina will were the third."

* * *

As they ran Henry realized that his grandparents were with him, Regina, and Hook; hence they kept running he noticed Hook really black diamond in the sand, but the question he was really wondering about was where was Emma and Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

"**Hook." Rumpelstiltskin said just before they were about to leave the boat, the others already waiting on the shore.**

"**Yes."**

"**I need you to take this" Rumpelstiltskin said handing him the trigger, "I need you to drop this in the sand while you and the others are running back to the boat."**

"**Why?"**

"**Assuming that I fail and die, Emma is planning to stay with me and attempt a backup plan, assuming though that it fails, this will be a plan of last resort; if Emma dies the curse will begin to unravel, when that happens the trigger will activate and begin to destroy whatever land it's in, if it destroys this one, Peter Pan will never be able to escape, then you get back to the boat they need to use this" he said handing him another crystal ball, "it contains the same enchantment that Cora used to protect a portion of our land from being affected by the curse, this will protect the ship from the effects of the trigger and will send you back to fairytale land where everyone else will be when the curse is finally destroyed completely; but be careful, only use it after it turns red, that will mean that Emma is dead."**

* * *

After a few minutes they reach the boat, everybody panting from the hard run they just did. It took a few seconds to collect their thoughts, but after they did Henry asked "Where's Emma.".

It was then that Charming and Snow realized that she was not behind them, "she's still in the cave with Rumpelstiltskin." Said charming.

"But why would she still be there?" Snow asked.

"Because Rumpelstiltskin asked her to, he made a backup plan involved her having to stay to make sure that if he died she could do something that would let us escape, I'm not sure what it is though." They were all quite amazed to see that the answer came from Hook.

"And how do you know this!" Charming yelled at him.

"Because Rumpelstiltskin told me, he also told me to use the trigger for a plan of last resort, if Rumpelstiltskin and Emma both die, then this crystal ball will turn red" Hook said holding up the crystal ball which was still white, "and if that happened that I should break it so will all go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Three said this Charming felt an overwhelming urge to punch, "And you just went along with this."

"I didn't have a choice in the fact that Emma agree to the backup plan, I'm just here to make sure that if they both failed that we aren't stranded in a dark lifeless void with a power-mad shadow, who I might add, has all of eternity to make us suffer for tricking him." Hook said while backing up fearing that Charming would hit him.

"He's right" Snow said, "all we can do now is hope that ball doesn't turn red."

And so they waited, and as the minutes passed their hope that Emma and Rumpelstiltskin turn a lie got smaller and smaller and smaller, until finally around 10 minutes later they felt the boat jerk, and then suddenly they felt it moving out towards the sea. "Well this was a bit of a letdown" they herd Rumpelstiltskin's unmistakable voice say from above them, when they looked up they saw him and Emma floating above them, "I was expecting them to be in tears, mourning the loss of their two dear friends." Rumpelstiltskin said sarcastically, pretending like they hurt his feelings as he slowly lowered them down onto the ship.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he ran up and to give her a hug, which was shortly followed by everyone but Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, and Hook giving her a hug.

"I am a big fan of the family reunited, but at the moment there are some slightly more pressing matters." Rumpelstiltskin said, this was actually the first time anyone really looked at him and they were amazed change, he glowed like an angel, radiating off more energy than before, it was slightly terrifying actually, them all suddenly realizing just how much more power he now had.

"And what might that be?" Asked Hook.

"Deciding the fate of our guests." Rumpelstiltskin said in a very devious smile, and then he motioned to the top of the ship, where the lost boys were being held in cages suspended from the mast, "then there are those that were captured by Peter Pan" he again motioned to the front of the ship where many young boys were lying unconscious, "and last but not least, we must decide the unfortunate fate of the ones who caused all this, and forced us to come here" he said looking quite murderous as he stepped aside, revealing Greg and Tamara, unconscious but alive.

* * *

**I would like to thank all those who've been reading my story, and thinking about doing another one very soon involving Rumpelstiltskin and Bell, kind a little made-up back story, I'm not sure if you would call it AU or not, anyway, sorry about the delay, went on a trip and couldn't find time to write, and a big thank you to Ghostwriter and sbcarri for the review.**

**Now for something important, I wish to give you all a chance to help me decide the unfortunate fate of Greg and Tamara, I've let my darker side come up with a few things, but I want to see which one you guys like the best.**

**1). Rumpelstiltskin rips out Greg's and Tamara's hearts, forces Tamara to crush Greg's heart slowly, and then puts her in a cage on Neverland with only Greg's body for company, so she'll be forced to live with the fact that she killed him for all of eternity as revenge for shooting Bea.**

**2) Rumpelstiltskin rips out Greg's and Tamara's hearts, then locks both of them in a cage on Neverland, and then puts their hearts at the bottom of the ocean in a box attached to an anchor, so that the water pressure will crush the hearts just enough to leave them in eternal agony, but not enough to kill them.**

**3) Rumpelstiltskin rips out Greg's and Tamara's hearts, then locks both of them in a cage on Neverland, and has it so that each one is holding up a stone attached to a chain above the other person's heart, and has in a way that, should one of them let go of the chain, it will crush the other person's heart but pushes there's out of harm's way, so that they will be forced to live with the fact they failed the other person.**

**4) Emma goes and punches Tamara in the face then goes and beats her up for shooting Bea, while Regina goes and electrocutes Greg to near death for torturing her, then they abandon them in ****Neverland or let the mermaids take care of them**.

**5) They let them go with strict warning, (personally I don't think I'll do this one).**

**so review and tell me which one you want or make a suggestion of one you would like.**


	4. Chapter 4: what to do with you

**It amazes me how so many people can visit this story, yet so few have told me which one of the options they (dis)liked best, I'm surprised that only one person actually attempt to appeal to my better nature, and spare Greg and Tamara from some horrible fate, and another annoying things the fact that options 1, 2, and 3 each received equal number of votes, to be exact, they each received one vote.**

**Twyla Mercedes, who is a rather good author, suggested that I should spare them, in the hopes that they could provide information on the people they are working. While I like the idea, I do not think it is believable, during the last episode they said that they had a blind faith in what they were doing, they believed in their "holy work" and that they were willing to die for their cause, plus if they don't know who they're working for, how much could they really know that could be useful. So I have decided not to spare them for that reason.**

**ShadowDragonPhoenix said that he/she liked 1 or 2, those two options where the first ones I thought of, so I have to agree that I do like them as well.**

**EevyLynn said that she didn't like any of them but decided to choose number 3, I will admit that when he came to number 3, I came up with it as a last-minute option, but I think of all of the many ideas I had, it is one of my favorites.**

**I have also decided not to change the rating from K plus to T, if you think I should please don't hesitate to inform me of this.**

**So let's see which one I chose shall we.**

* * *

The first thing Greg and Tamara noticed when they woke up was that their hands were bound; when they tried standup they realized their feet were tied up as well. After a few moments of wondering what on earth was going on a realized they were on a ship, and that the ship was out at sea. After a few moments more they realized something even more terrifying. Not only were they helpless, but they were helpless and at the mercy of Rumpelstiltskin, the Charmings, Regina, and Hook, all of whom they had thoroughly ticked off by capturing Henry, torturing Regina, and killing Bae.

"Oh good, your awake." Said Rumpelstiltskin. The most terrifying thing about Rumpelstiltskin was that not only was he now more powerful than anything that ever seen or heard of before, but also the fact that his voice was one of pure joy and malice, like an executioner who really liked his job, and took great pride in his work.

After a few moments everyone else came and stood around. After looking at their captors, Greg and Tamara did not have to be mind readers to know what they were thinking, _'what are we going to do with you, and how can make it very painful'_, even Snow and Charming did not appear to have any thoughts of mercy written on their face.

"Now that you're awake, it is time for your trial. I will be playing the part of the judge, jury, witnesses, lawyers, and most importantly the executioner." Rumpelstiltskin said with a childlike glee. "Oh, don't worry trial will be over quickly. I don't know about you, but I don't think the court will have any trouble reaching a verdict." Then he changed his clothes with a puff purple smoke appearing before them with a mallet and a black robe. "This court is now in session, the people of the ship versus Greg and Tamara and their organization. Their crimes include murder of countless numbers of magical beings, the murder of August Booth, otherwise known as Pinocchio, the kidnapping of Henry Mills, the torture of Regina Mills, the murder of Baelfire, the attempted destruction of Storybrooke along with all of its inhabitants, and associating themselves with known criminals like Captain Hook and Peter Pan."

"I thought we were past the fact that I might have attempted to kill you a few times." Hook said.

"Yes we are, but you were still a criminal when they were working with you, now please order in the court." And then looking back at Greg and Tamara he said, "Now these are some very serious offenses, how do you plea." Then, suddenly, they all heard in whooshing sound as Rumpelstiltskin stepped towards Greg and Tamara. He then appeared in front of them facing towards where he was standing a second ago, this time wanting a brown jacket, glasses, and holding a book in his hand. "Guilty, your honor, and we would like to request the most severe punishment for my clients' crimes." Then stepping forward again, he appeared back where he was previously in the judge's clothing again. "Very well, will the jury please read the verdict on the punishment." Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared on the port side of the ship, when it disappeared two benches appeared, and there were 12 Rumpelstiltskins sitting in them, each one dressed in a different leather outfit, after a few moments one of them stood up and read from a piece of paper, "It has been decided by your fellow man, that on this day, whichever one it is, that you shall not be executed."

When Rumpelstiltskin said this, Greg and Tamara looked like a great way that just lifted off their shoulders. Everyone else looked quite shocked at the verdict; that is until Rumpelstiltskin said, "You have been sentenced to life imprisonment on Neverland. You shall both be put in a different cage underneath Neverland's soil, where you shall remain for all eternity, unable to touch one another, see one another, or talk with one another, you shall be eternally alone; this shall happen after your hearts have been removed and placed inside of boxes to be dumped into the ocean attached to an anchor, where they shall remain for all of eternity, with the ocean constantly crushing down on the hearts, leaving the accused in perpetual agony. It is also been decided by the court, that their memories should be examined in order to extract any and all information about who it is they are working for." Rumpelstiltskin took a moment to enjoy the look of terror on Greg and Tamara's face before continuing. "However, the jury has also decided that there should be two crystal balls put into each of the accused separate cells, at any given point, should either the accused wished it, they will be allowed to break one of the crystal balls; if they break the red one, it will bring the crate containing their heart up closer to the surface of the water, thereby relieving some of their pain, however should they do this the other crate containing the other person's heart will be lowered, crushing it and killing them painfully; should they choose to break the white crystal ball, it will lower their heart crushing it but relieve some of the pain for the other person. The accused will please note that either one of you will be allowed to do this at any given time." And then the purple smoke once again appeared around the port side of ship, and when it cleared, only one Rumpelstiltskin was left, dressed in the judge's clothing, "Are there any objections? No? Good." Then with a wave of his hand he caused two iron boxes to appear, each one was simple, with an iron top and bottom and iron bars. He then proceeded to remove the hearts of Greg and Tamara, placing each one a different box. In a puff of purple smoke he then caused a chain to appear and attached it to one of the boxes, he then threaded through an anchor which had also appeared, and then test the other end of the chain to other box, even waved his hand over the objects and they glowed for a moment. After the metal returned to normal, he picked up the anchor, chains, and boxes with a great deal of ease, even though they must've weighed several hundred pounds, and through them overboard.

It took a minute or two for the anchor to reach the bottom, and as it sunk you could see Greg and Tamara slowly succumb to the ever-growing pain, and then with a wave of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin transported them into their cells. "I have placed many power protection spells over the cages; they should also have food magically appear for them, nothing more than stale bread and water, we needn't worry about them dying or escaping." With a wave of his hand he had several small hand mirrors appear. "You can use these if you ever wish to look in on them and see if they're both still alive. I'd be interested to find out whether or not they loved each other enough to not sacrifice the other in the vain hope that the pain might lessen."

"What you mean by 'vain hope?'" Emma asked, "You just told them that the pain would ease up if they sacrifice themselves, or the other person because their heart would move towards the surface of the water."

"Yes I did, Dearie, but what I didn't say was how much the box would rise up. They assume that the pain will lessen a great deal, in reality the box will only move up about an inch, but the other person will still die."

"Are you sure we should leave them to that kind the fate?" Snow White said.

"For once Snow, I say we let Rumpelstiltskin do what he wants." Charming said.

"Thank you Charming, now is there anyone else who would like to object to the punishment that was dealt out by a fair and unbiased jury of Greg and Tamara's peers?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. When no one said anything Rumpelstiltskin continued, "Good, now there is still the matter of the Lost Boys, but I believe I had a fitting punishment for them as well." And then raising his hand, the cages containing the Lost Boys begin to lower. "For your crimes against the boys who were forced to inhabit Neverland, you are sentenced to forever care and watch over the inhabitants of Neverland, never being able to go or do anything without their permission. Six of you shall be required to guard Greg and Tamara for one year, three of you watching each cage, never being allowed to leave for the entire year. You shall not be able to speak with, look at, or hear any of the other boys or the person they are guarding unless an intruder is attempting to free Greg or Tamara, meaning you shall be completely alone for that year. You will also be unable to rest while you are guarding them. Who will go first is to be decided amongst yourselves." And with that he turned around to look at the other people on the boat, "Are there any objections to this choice?" Once again nobody said anything. Rumpelstiltskin said "Good, then it is settled."

"So what do we do with the fact that there are a few hundred orphans on that island? The ships not big enough to take them all with us." Hook asked.

"The only thing we can do for them is leave them here." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"What! Why? Their children, we can't just leave them here." Snow White said.

"Well we can't exactly take them with us, the last time I checked there are no orphanages big enough to hold all of them in Storybrooke."

"And we can take them with us to the Enchanted Forest." Charming said.

"Yes, wonderful idea, why didn't I think that. Take a couple hundred children to a land they know nothing about, where everything is in ruins, were ogres and other unwanted beings are at large, destroying everything in their path. Yes, I can see the appeal. I can only wonder why I didn't think of that wonderful idea." Rumpelstiltskin said, not holding back on the sarcasm in his voice.

"I think what Rumpelstiltskin is trying to say is that there is no other place for them to go. These boys were taken hundreds if not thousands of years ago. Their families are all dead; they know nothing of any other land, and whatever land they came from all of no doubt have changed drastically from the one they remember." Hook said. "In this land they are safe, they will be well taken care of, and not have to worry about anything. It's a better fate than we could hope for them in any orphanage in any land."

"But couldn't we try and find families for them?" Snow White asked.

"Considering the fact that they have spent so long without any form of adult authority, no I do not think that wise. And it still would not deal with the problem that they would be strangers in a strange land and time." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I am sorry to say it the children should stay here, it's what's best for them." Rumpelstiltskin then teleported the boys that had been on the ship back to Neverland. Then going up to the ships wheel took hold of it and start to turn the ship away from Neverland. Once they were facing the opposite direction the ship lurched forward, and began slowly flying up. "Now let's go home." And with that he went down to the white globe, after putting his finger and letting drop of blood falling on the image slowly began to appear. After a few seconds what appeared was not the United States of America, but some other land.

"Is that what I think it is?" Charming asked.

"It is." Snow said.

"But how?" Regina asked.

"Does somebody want to fill me in?" Emma asked.

"That's the Enchanted Forests." Hook said.

"Okay, so why is everybody so shocked?" Emma asked.

"Because the orb is designed to tell you where a living family member is, it can also tell you where your true love is." Regina said.

"So how is that a problem?" Henry asked.

"Because if that's showing the Enchanted Forest, and we all know that Belle is in Storybrooke, and I have no other living family except those on this boat, and I can only mean one thing." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"Neal is alive." Emma said, shocked at the realization that he had somehow survived the trip through the portal.

Just before the ship travel through a portal to the Enchanted Forest, Hook asked, "Does this mean we have to go back and lesson Greg and Tamara's punishment?"

"No." Rumpelstiltskin said blankly.

* * *

**Happy 4****th**** of July *fireworks and explosions in background***

**Sorry about the wait, I wanted people to have a chance to vote, my biggest fear is that when I go to post the story I will find a 100 reviews all saying they wanted option #_, hopefully I won't *knock on wood*.**

**1 more chapter I think.**

**Review, you read the story, tell me what I did wrong, (or if I did something right, you can tell me that as well).**


	5. Chapter 5: Thank you

**Thank you for all reading, and for reviewing this story. I hope hasn't been too boring and that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. And I hope you will read some other stories as well, both the ones I've already begun writing, and those that I hope to write.**

**P.S.**** I tried to update faster but my computer hates me, so dose Microsoft word. But the official reason is that I wanted to wait until the day the new season came out. So, that's the official reason and I'm sticking to it.**

******re-uploaded for spelling and grammar errors, and because my brain said I needed to add some stuff five minutes after I uploaded it the first time**.

**000000**

The first thing Bea noticed was when he woke up was that he was in far too much pain to be dead, which was a good sign he hoped. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't lying on whatever beach was he was sure he had fallen on. But considering the state he was and he couldn't be sure of anything. The third thing he noticed when he attempts it up was that he was laying on a bed, with his shirt off, his wound bandaged, and that it hurt like heck. "AAHHHH!" Was all he could yell before falling back on the bed, which didn't really help matters.

"Good, you're awake." It was then that they noticed the Asian lady sitting at a desk eating. She looks like she could have been Korea, but the armor told him that she was Chinese, although it was the sword on her belt that really caught his eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Well besides the fact that I've been shot in the shoulder, and am now waking up on a strange bed, to a woman who just so happens to have a sword, missing my shirt, in a foreign land and probably foreign realm I'm doing just fine." He said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"While it sounds like you had a full day."

"To say the least. I don't suppose you could tell me how long I've been unconscious."

"Two days and two nights." She said. It was just then that a young man and woman came in, the young man was dressed in armor as well, but it looked more like the kind Knights had back home, and the young lady was dressed in fine clothes, though a bit worn.

"It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Ask your friend. I'm too tired to go through that explanation again." Bea said leaning his head back against the pillow.

"That's surprising considering you have been sleeping for two days." The man said with a laugh. "Would you like to tell us where you came from?"

"Storybroke." After he said this, the young couple went over and each gave three coins to the woman at the desk. When they turned around, they noticed his confused expression. "What was that?"

"We made bets. About where you were from that is." The young woman said. "Mulan bet that you were from Storybroke, the same place Mary Margaret and Emma were from. I bet Wonderland. And Philip thought that you were from the land without color."

"Wait, you know Emma, how?"

"She's a friend, they both are."Mulan said eyeing him suspiciously. "How do you know her?"

"She's an old friend as well." Bae said. He wasn't going to say more, but Mulan looked at him like she knew he wasn't telling her everything, and when a woman looks at you like that, and has a sword. Well, it's best not to make them mad. "I'm also the father of her son."

"Your Henry's father." They were young woman said happily. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Aurora." Mulan said looking sternly at her friend. "Emma said that Henry's father was a lying, cheating bastard. She said that you were the reason why she had to let Regina have Henry." And with that she leveled her sword at his throat. "So why are you here?"

If the sword at his throat wasn't enough to make him want to answer, the tone of her voice confirmed that she was not in the mood for anything but the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "Years ago Emma and I were in love. We had both been abandoned by our parents and made tough by the world. We were planning on going somewhere safe, we could settle down like a family. We were going to sell some stolen goods. But before the plan could be finished, I was told she was the Savior, and that I was preventing her from fulfilling her destiny and getting back to her parents. So I left, and she sadly went to prison. When she got out and make sure that she had plenty of money from the stuff I stole, and car that we had."

"Car?" Aurora asked.

"It's like a horseless carriage. Anyway, years later Emma was sent by my father to find me, when she did I found out about my son. Some rather unusual events happened which ended up bringing me to Storybroke. I then stayed in town and ended up helping bring people who wanted to destroy magic to Storybroke." After saying this he felt the tip of Mulan's sword apply a bit more pressure to his neck. "I didn't know that's what he wanted to do; one of them was my fiancé, who also shot me. After shooting me, Emma attempted to prevent me from falling through a portal created by a magic bean. But the beam of wood she grabbed onto wasn't strong enough to hold both of us so, in order to prevent Henry from losing both his parents, I let go and fell through the portal. And that is why I am here now, with a sword uncomfortably close to my neck."

After a second or two, Mulan looked like she had the answer she wanted, and lowered her sword, much to Bea's relief; he was just beginning to enjoy the calm that came over you after a person decided not to kill you, a feeling he was a bit to familiar with, when he heard a blood curdling roar. "Ogres." Was all Mulan said before she ran out of the tent.

"I thought the ogres were all dead?" Bea said, suddenly remembering all his dad's stories.

"Who ever told you that was either very stupid or lying." Phillip said before running to help Mulan.

"Don't worry, almost none of them ever actually come on the land bridge. So I wouldn't worry. And they're both really good at killing them." Aurora said, trying to help calm him

"You'll have to forgive me, I was almost sent to an ogre war when I was 14, so the idea of being within a few hundred miles of those monsters is a frightening thought."

"They were going to have you fight at 14! What did they expect you to do against those things?" she said, very angry.

"Make it so the ogres had another target that wasn't the duke of our land I guess."

"That's horrible."

"It was life." Phillip stuck his head in before they could continue talking.

"We may have a problem. The ogres are on the bridge and there are a lot of them." With that he ran out and Bae and Aurora followed close behind. When they reached the gate, they saw 20 to 30 ogres coming.

"You guys prepared for this right?"

"We prepared for one or two of them, not this many. The gate won't be able to hold even if there were just a few." Mulan said, not able to hide her concern.

"So what do we do?" Aurora asked.

"Fight as long as we can and pray for divine intervention" Bea said.

"Right, so Mulan and I will be up in the towers, while you and Aurora go to the far end of camp, if the ogres get through, we'll fight them off as long as we can so you can escape." Phillip ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you, not after I just found you." Aurora said while clinging to Phillip's arm.

"I don't want to either, but this way you will be safe. And if this man doesn't take good care of you, my ghost will haunt him forever, now go." And with that the two worriers were climbing up the latter and into the towers. Bae and Aurora had got only half way to the back before they heard a scream/roar that nightmares were made of coming from the monsters outside, and then they felt the ground begin to shake.

"I'm going to guess one of them just died." Bea said before the sound of the gate shattering into a million pieces from several ogres running into it was heard. A terrible roar followed before all hell broke los. "RUN!" Bea yelled before grabbing Aurora's hand and running for all he was worth. It was only a few feet before they heard an ogre roar and begin running after them. He then heard his father's voice scolding _him 'what did I tell you when you were younger Bea, ogres can only find you if they hear you'. 'Well thanks a lot dad, couldn't have mentioned that a bit earlier coul…'_

The thought remained unfinished, the ground trembled from the ogres coming at them that they fell, luckily as if they didn't they would have been hit by the fist of one of them. It was clear that this was their last moments alive.

_'I won't ever see Emma again'_ he thought of their last moments were she told him she did love him and that he loved her.

_'I won't get to hug Henry or sword fight with him ever again'_ and he thought of their first hug, their first meal together, his first and only sword lesson he tried to give Henry.

_'I won't even be able to say goodbye to my father'_. He wasn't sure why but that hurt him the most, he didn't get to say goodbye any other time. But this was different, before he thought that his dad had just left him. But his papa, his only friend for the first 14 years of his life, besides Morraine, had spent his whole life looking for him. He risked everything, denied himself the love of a good women, suffered for many centuries in the vain hope that they could be reunited. That he could see him one last time. All he ever wanted was Bea's happiness, he sold his soul to do it, and he had just wanted him to be safe.

And all he had wanted after the curse was his father back, sure their life was hard, but they managed to get by. But now that he had a son, who he'd only know a few weeks, he kind of understood why his father "needed" the power. That overwhelming urge to protect your child was almost too great to fight. And his papa had always wanted to make sure that he was fed, that he had mended clothing, all his father wanted to do was provide for him.

Bea now understood why giving up the power was so hard, it wasn't just the thought of him being powerless, it was the thought of having his son starve again, feel cold again, be ridiculed as the son of a cripple again. And he wanted them to go to a different world, one they knew nothing about, when they barely survived in the one they knew. Maybe he was right when he tried to stop them.

Now if only he thought of this before an ogre was about to crush him.

He then saw the large fist of the ogre, as it raised above the beasts head, he could take some comfort in knowing that with how hard he was about to get hit, that he would die very quickly. And as the fist came down he closed his eyes and thought of a quick prayer_. 'To anyone up there that is listening, I don't care if I die today, but please do let my death be followed by those who I love. May Emma have a long and happy life, Henry a long and loved life, and may my father find some form of peace other then the grave. And what is taking that ogre so long?'_ he thought, realizing that it had been far too long a wait for the ogre to kill him. Then opening his eyes he saw nothing.

He saw a blue sky, a destroyed camp, a very scared princess next to him. But what he didn't see was a large number of ugly death-incarnate beasts about to kill them all. _'If this is heaven, then somebody really needs to redecorate.'_ When he finally had enough sense to look around, he saw Mulan and Phillip looking up at something, with their mouths hanging open, and when he turned, he saw what he thought was a pirate ship flying down to them.

"Well there is something you don't see often." Phillip said. As they saw the ship land in the water next to the fort. "Let's see who it is." He said as he walked toward the ship.

'It can't be, that's the Jolly Rodger, but that would mean.' And then Bea started running. He ran even faster when he saw Emma and Henry getting off the ship. "EMMA, HENRY!"

When they saw him they ran to him and hugged each other for all they were worth, saying "I love you", "I missed you" and "I thought I'd never see you again". It was only after a few minutes that they let go and Bea looked around to see that Hook, Regina, Snow, And Charming were here with them. Snow was hugging Mulan and Aurora and introducing Charming to them, who were intern introducing Phillip to her. He saw Hook looking at him with a look of completeness, happy that the son of his lost love was not dead. And Regina looked like she was happy to just watch Henry smile forever.

But sadly logic had to make him wonder two things. "How did you get here? And where is Papa?"

"Henry was kidnapped by you fiancé and Greg to Neverland, we all and your father went to rescue the lad." Hook said. What really caught Bea's attention though was the fact that he knew from his time at Neverland was that the one person that could kill the Dark one without the dagger was Peter Pan.

"And what happened to Papa?" Bea said franticly. His only answer was Hook looking up to the sky behind him. He would have thought it was a sign that he was hesitant to break the news of Rumplestiltskin's death, had it not been that everyone was looking at that same space.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared I was dead or something." Bea turned to that all to recognizable voice, and saw his father, his papa, floating down behind him, and glowing.

Bea was too shocked and happy to really think, so after a few attempts to speak, all he could say was "You can fly now!?"

"Yes."

And they just stood there not sure what to do. And then Bea suddenly like a spring on a timer jumped forward and hugged his dad, never wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry, for everything, all the pain I caused you, all the times I treated you unfairly, you were right, you were always right. I shouldn't have forced you to give up your power, I never realized how much it meant to be able to protect and provide for me, how much it meant to you to be able to know I was safe, that I was warm, and fed. I'm so sorry, I'm just so sorry."

Rumplestiltskin had thought of every scenario imaginable, but this wasn't one, few involved a happy ending, and none involved Bea breaking down in his arms, apologizing for things that he didn't need to, for things that were his fault and not his son's. "It's alright Bea, I never held what happened against you, and it was my fault. It was never yours." And then holding his son so he could look him in the eye he said. "I. LOVE. YOU. I never stopped, and I never will." He then brought his son into a tight hug, holding him and comforting him like he had for all those years, back when life was hard but simple. When they finally let go he turned to the three responsible for saving his son. "And what can I do for the people responsible for my son's safety?" When they didn't answer he continued. "Why don't I restore your lands to their former glory, and make them even more fertile. But first, I think it's time to bring everyone home." And with that, Rumplestiltskin had the black diamond appear, and opening a portal, he threw it in.

And then all hell broke loose again. The ground shock again, and a great purple cloud came out of the portal, and as it engulfed the land, everything went black. And then it stoped. And instead of a barren and savage wasteland, the enchanted forest looked like it did before the curse.

Then Rumplestiltskin teleported everyone to Charming and Snow's castle. Where all the royals were gathered and their advisers. Emma saw the Blue Fairy, the odd thing was that she looked like she was terrified of Rumplestiltskin, and not just in a "he's got more power" way.

"So, the curse is now complete, and you can all return home to your lands. However, because of the curse, some things may be a little different, you will find that odds are, not everyone will be where they should, and some of your things are somewhere else. I offer my services to return the objects and people to their rightful place."

"And why would we want your help." A noble said.

"Because you don't want murderers on the streets, orphans in prisons, dwarves in castles, and nobles in the mines, there is also the matter of your treshery could be at the bottom of the ocean, fish in your coffers, food in the river, your beds in the forest, and trees in your bedroom."

"And what is your price." Midas asked.

"As always you're quite right, what I want is very simple, from the royals I want all my past "crimes" forgiven."

"Out of the question." Someone else said.

"Oh come now, in the history of your kingdoms, there is not one of you or your fathers who hasn't made a deal with me. And I never force you to agree, saying no is always available. You say you had no choice, all of you had a choice, not a good one usually, but a choice, but all of you have used your armies to force people, I just take advantage of fate."

"And what else do you want." Midas asked.

"My family is to be given a royal escort were ever they go, it is to be made clear that the wrath of not only myself, but all kingdoms shall rain down upon anyone who hurts them. Is this agreeable?" after a moment, only a few of the bigger, more powerful kings nodded their heads in agreement. "That's not good enough dearie, it's all or nothing." It took a few stares, but they all did agree.

"You said from the nobles, is there anyone else you wish to make demands of." It was Kathryn, or Abigail that spoke.

"Yes." And then his face turned deadly. Not just mean or murderess, but like an enemy that you despised with every ounce of your being, that humiliated and destroyed you, took all you ever had or loved, was now finally within your power. And the unfortunate person that look was meant for was the Blue Fairy. "I believe we have a request for you." He said so calmly and easily, that it was screaming "YOU ARE SO VERY VERY DAED".

"Dad, you don't need to kill her, it was my…" Bea stopped when his father turned to him.

"I'm not angry about that." He said, slowly and calmly, trying to drill the words into their head. "On the contrary, I forgive her for that, I have my son now so I can forgive and forget." He then turned back to Blue. "But there is something she must now do. She must finally admit what she did wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked, a bit confused.

"Tell me, Emma remember how I said fairies never pay the price of the magic they use. That whenever a royal child is saved by them, a peasant's child dies." He said, and herd a gasp from some of the more benevolent royals.

"Yes, I remember." Emma said. And then watch as he removed the Dark One's dagger

"When this dagger was made, the price for the magic used was unimaginable, and because the fairies never pay the price, someone else must, everyone who has ever made a deal with the Dark One, that's who pays it." Everyone gasped again, some looked scornfully at Blue, while other skeptically at him.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"Because what motive dose business men have to make bad deals, none, if everyone is happy, then they get more customers. But because of this horrid dagger, every deal goes wrong. Some I admit to wanting it to go badly for them, but usually it is not my intent." He paused and began to slowly and with deadly written all over his features, advanced upon the terrified Blue Fairy. "But the price we pay is even worse.

"We, whose we." Snow asked.

"My predecessors, when a Dark One is killed, instead of peace of the grave, your soul is bound to the dagger for all eternity, until it is destroyed, you are forced to relive every horrible thing you did, every regret, never allowed to find peace, and forced to watch others abuse the power, forced to feel their grief and pain."

"But the Dark Ones are evil, why do we care if they are reminded of the pain they cause." Gorge said, what was he doing here.

"Why don't you ask Zozo, the Dark One before me, for years he was forced by the Duke of the front lands to send children to fight in the ogre wars? That only happened because the Duke had the dagger. Should he be forced to hear the pleading of parent while soldiers took their children to the front lines to be torn limb from limb." The silence was all the answer needed. "Oh but what of the others, five Dark Ones back, their was young Batul, she was Arabic, she was a very kind Dark One actually, but a baron queen got the dagger, and she was forced to frist kill all the queen's husband's lovers, then the lover's children, then all pregnant woman in the kingdom, then all the mothers, then all the children, until there was no one left to kill, so the queen killed herself." The royals all looked very disturbed at the story. "Cain, seven or eight Dark Ones back was locked in a dungeon and tortured constantly for 35 years, after killing a king and his two oldest sons and all their families for the youngest of the three brother, who then framed him which led to his imprisonment, he was later killed by the kings sister for killing her father, she then learned of what her brother did, and killed him. The whole time, the previous Dark Ones, the ones that came before Cain, felt every bit of pain he did."

The whole room was shocked, no one could speak. "Now you have heard the stories of the Dark One, the horrible things he's done, many of them were done of our own free will. But the truly horrible things, the ones that are remembered for all of time, that was because we were forced to do it." He then turned back to the Blue Fairy. "And you never once tried to stop it. All you had to do was destroy the dagger. But you didn't because you would have to pay the price for the magic you and your sisters used." Then, Rumplestiltskin's entire body changed and he seemed now much happier. "But now, after so many years, after so much death and pain, the price would be either, 1) You destroy the dagger and have the memories of the our torment haunt you for years to come. Or" he emphasized the "or" by grabbing the Blue Fairy's neck, "2) I can destroy it by draining your magic and life-force, killing you and ending their torment. Now both have useful advantages, in one case you get to right you're wrong and destroy an object which you made, an object that no longer can kill or control me, so it is simply a worthless prison that torments semi-innocent people, or we can still do that, but you're dead. Which one do you chose. I would be fine with either."

The Blue Fairy was scared, she was being called to account for that ancient mistake, but in the end she knew there was one thing he hadn't thought of. "You would kill me and risk throwing the balance of magic off that much. You and I both know you can't kill me, not here."

"You'd be right, normally, but you forget, I have Emma. And she is more than capable of absorbing the magic that will be released from your death. I also still have the magic wand of the yellow Fairy , which should clean up the rest of the mess rather nicely. So your answer Dearie, or do I have to choose for you?"

_'There was no way out of this, so'_ "Very well, I'll destroy the dagger." She said, trying to sound as strong as possible considering the ironclad grip around her neck was getting tighter. She then took the dagger from Rumplestiltskin, and muttering a few words, the air began to move faster and faster, until it was like a tornado around her, and then it stopped all at once and the dagger exploded.

What happened next was anyone's guess, spirits of the old Dark Ones were flying into the air, screaming, laughing, and who knows what else. After a few minutes it stopped, and then just when they thought it was over. "Thank you."

They all turned to see a short man, the name Zozo written on a clock, there were others behind him, each one with a clock with their names on them, the Dark Ones, the first to the last. "Thank you Rumplestiltskin, thank you." was all they said. And then they all faded away.

"Rest in peace, my old friends."

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

The royals all went back to their kingdoms, and word spread of what the Fairies had done. And the news of a new and more powerful Dark One. Rumplestiltskin put all positions and people back were they belonged. And the world continued on, with a few improvements like indoor plumbing and air conditioning.

Bea and Emma got married, and thanks to Rumplestiltskin's wedding gift, they were richer then Midas, and with Henry as the best man, it was the greatest day of their lives.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin got married, and lived forever in the dark castle (mostly the library), but always were happy to see the grandchildren, and introduce Bea to his many new siblings. And Henry found it odd, helping take care of his siblings, uncles and aunts. And Bea found one day that changing his youngest daughter's, brother's, and sister in law's dippers to be an unexpected way to spend the afternoon. After all, his mother and father in law needed someone to babysit Emma's siblings when they were away fighting dragons and playing hide and go seek.

Hook and Regina found a odd friendship in trying to figure out what to do now that they weren't hell bent on revenge, and even some comfort considering they each lost their true loves in very smiler ways. Weather they grew to be more then friends, I'll leave that up to you, dear reader.

All and all, everyone lived happily (and strangely) ever after.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
